


Second Coming

by BlackViking



Series: The Experience [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kara, F/F, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Lena, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: I'm very disappointed with myself in this. I really had something much better then this(bullshit)but for some reason my computer decided to play Skynet and I lost my original draft. In my frustration I ended up writing this short piece. Like I just jolted this down and post it. I'll be prepared next, which better not be a next. Once again I'm sorry if this didn't compare to First Time.





	Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



The chime to Kara's apartment rang with knocking following shortly afterward. Her eyes fluttered open, she heard the faint voice of someone calling her. Her senses were scrambled as she slid of her bed. Kara winced at the sharp pain at her back. She had forgotten about her late activities with Lena; Kara smiled at that, the things Lena did to her. Who knew kryptonite could be used for such things. She put her glasses on her face.

Kara opened her apartment door, her eyes widen in shock: Lena Luthor! Dressed in short skin tight black dress and two inch heels that made her legs look so fucking good. The curves on her made Kara's mouth water. She wanted to kneel and kissed and licked from Lena toes, up to her firm bosom. She felt a twitch in her legs making her weak in the knees, her insides burning to be used again— to be taken right now in her apartment, to be bent over backwards for Supergirl's mistress.

"Kara? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Kara was only in her nightgown shirt that stop mid-thigh. But Kara was only focus on her voice, so smooth, so seductive. Lena was her muse and Kara was drowning in her words. Kara was losing it, she wanted Lena so bad right now. But her relationship is with Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. Luckily, she was one and the same.

"No. Please come in." She moved to the side, inviting her in. Kara watched the sway in Lena's walk. She licked her lips. Lena moved with so much authority, it's no wonder Kara was drawn to her. Lena held a black purse in her arms, which for some reason made Kara curious as she closed the door. She tried to used her x-ray but the purse was lead coated.

Lena spun on her heels. "So, Alex called me." her delighted expression that became a narrowed-eyed scowl. "You've been a bad girl, Kara." She walked towards with her hands behind her back. She stared at her with such a menacing glare that made Kara considered what Lena was suggesting.

"What are you talking about Lena?"

"You _really_ want to go there, Kara?" Lena warn.

"Yeah, I do. What—" Kara was met with a hard backhand slap, she fell back on her side. She was shock at the force behind it, her lip cut at the corner. "Lena? What the hell!"

"Don't play coy with me, Ms. Danvers." Lena moved dangerously slow. There was a terrifying lack of expression her face that made Kara shiver. The green glow on Lena finger made sense to why Kara was bleeding. "Do you want to continue this game, Kara? Or are you going to confess your sin?" Lena threw her purse on the couch. Lena's cold voice  makes Kara move backwards on the carpet floor, not even aware she was doing it.

"Lena... please I don't know what your talking about." Kara pleaded. Lena wore a kryptonite ring; Kara was sure Lena knew she was Supergirl. But she had to be certain, Alex would never tell anyone; especially Lena.

"Have it your way then Kara. I didn't want to do this." Kara closes her eyes at Lena outstretched hand. Her collar is pulled forcefully as Lena growls. Kara is lift to her feet and shoved against the wall, she feels the forearm that presses against her throat. Kara tries to fight back, trying to push Lena off her but the she's weak to the ring. "When were you going to tell me, huh? When!" Lena adds pressure to her neck. "Tell me!"

"L-Lena... I d-don't know w-what..." she struggles to speak.

"You still want to lie to me, fine. We'll do this the hard way then." She pushed off letting her fall to the floor. Kara coughs harshly, her eyes watery at the lack of air. terrified as she is this too was also one of Kara's fantasy's; how Lena knew was beyond her. Kara shriveled in a submissive state when Lena became dominate. Lena watched in amusement at her obedience. "Good girl." She rubbed Kara's hair. "But your not out the pound yet my dear." Lena pulls her gently from the corner.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" Lena held her in the center room brushing her hair.

Kara was unsure what was happening, but if Lena wanted to do this now, Kara simply played into it. "I didn't do anything Lena, I swear."

Lena frowned. She snatch Kara roughly around the throat, she choked her while moving her across the floor to her couch. "Don't fucking lie to me Kara. I loved you and you betray me." Lena's was full on teary-eyed which made Kara sad inside. Was Lena really serious about this.

"L-Lena."

"Shut up! No more lies from you." She released her. "I'm so fucking tired of you Kara."

"I'm sorry."

It earns a sneering laugh. "Oh, you have no idea. But you will be, I swear." Lena smirks and turns, reaching for her purse.

"Lena wait! Whatever I did, I can make it right. I promise I can make it right, please!"

Lena face her, "you don't stop do you? Then again you are a glutton for punishment." Lena smirk glimmers grow, her darkened stare grows heavy and menacing. She grips Kara's wrist pulling her from the couch, Kara's bare legs drags across the carpet floor to her bedroom. "I'll make you scream bitch." Lena hissed.

Kara couldn't help the excitement that flowed through her. No matter how much she kicks and protest for Lena to stop; she's simply dragged and thrown on her bed, disheveled and gasping. Lena hauled her up the satin sheets effortlessly; of she could with the ring. Lena grin is wicked and darkened by the dim light of curtains that blocks the morning sun. She heaves in her own animal lust, her raven hair wrap in a tight ponytail cascades on the side of her face. her normal features hardens into a sharp, arrogant expression. It made Kara trembled and dripping wet.

"I'll make you wish you never betrayed me." The words spilled with malice. Lena wraps her hand around her throat and pulls her forward into her stern emerald eyes. With her breath caught in the hands of a angry lover, she can feel her pulse in the iron grip, she gulps. Lena smiles briefly, she pushes Kara back into the wrinkled sheets and released her. It has Kara rubbing the crook of her neck. This dominate Lena was unnerving yet it made Kara want more of it, she needed it and she was going to get it no matter what. "Are you ready my little kyrptonian?" Lena settled between her shaking legs. She doesn't wait for an answer as she rips her panties from Kara.

"Lena wait! Kara tried slapping her hands away without physically harming her. It is futile to do so. Lena is lifting her nightgown of her shirt. Kara is trapped under her just like she knew she would.

Lena smiles at the attempts Kara throws at her, her dark smouldering gaze. Kara's chest heaves at Lena's mouth. "Look at you, you whore. You squirm beneath me, terrified at your own sin, you're pathetic." Lena words bites her. Her shirt is ripped at the opening, Kara's blue bra is exposed much to Lena's liking. She attacks her breast with haste, biting at her nipples. Kara pushed on Lena's shoulders, "fucking... stop, fighting me!" Lena slapped her. The pain across her face made Kara cry, she was unsure if this was _her_ Lena. Kara wasn't scared, she was excited, this was almost everything she wanted despite Lena's harsh appetite. But she was worried that if Lena would respect her afterward. "Don't fight me again Kara. I don't want to hurt you." Lena said huskily, she stared down at her glistening arousal between her thighs, she smiles proudly. 

Kara blushes violently, her eyes falling to Lena between her legs. Lena raised her hand, sharply slapping her pussy. Kara cried out in a moan. Lena did it two more times before Kara closed in on her.

"Spread your legs, now." Lena had demanded. Kara didn't fight this time, she did as told. "See your learning." Lena saw how wet her thighs were. Moving two of her fingers between her folds. Kara whimpers as Lena pushes deeper, she groans at the feeling.

"Lena please."

"Your so fucking wet. I don't think you've ever been like this before." Lena laughs. She moves of the bed and grabs her purse from the floor; inside she pulls handcuffs. Kara stares in shock as Lena cuffs her to the bed.

"Lena? What is this? What are you doing?" Kara panicked.

"Don't worry. It's not every day you get an over-soaked pussy to fuck." Lena declared. Next comes the item Kara did not expect: a dildo, a black one at that. "Don't looked so surprise, you knew this was coming." Lena clasped the straps around her hips. "I know how much you like Mr. Olsen 7", so I fashion one for myself. Minor tweaks of course, like the size for one, a nice 10" for the lady." 

"Lena stop this."

"Why should I? You brought this on yourself when you betrayed me." Lena moved between her legs, spreading them apart. Kara pleaded more before Lena thrust forward. She was now spread wide in front of Lena, whose eyes stared down at her. Something inside Kara broke at the sight of Lena's steady moving hips. She grabbed a handful of her hair, bucking her hips into Kara sex. Lena gripped her hair tighter when she when she came, thrusting deep.

When she released Lena rested on her exhausted body. Lena was disappointed. "I-I did it again, didn't I?"

"Lena?" Kara asks confused.

"Don't patronize me Kara. I came before you. And hear I was talking big shit." Lena moved off of her. She took off Kara cuffs. Lena sat at the edge of the bed, head in her lap, little sniffles only heard in the room.

Kara put her hand on Lena's shoulder. "It's okay Lena. It happens, you can't blame yourself." 

"Fuck off, Kara. I tried to satisfy you like you do me and I blew, like fucking all the time." Kara kissed Lena's nape moving to her shoulders, , her lips kissed along her jawline while turning Lena's face towards her.

"Lena if matters. I was well satisfied."

"Yeah?" 

"Yes, very much." They both kissed.

"You know what would cheer me up?" Lena whispered. Kara quirk her eyebrow. "Let me fuck your ass?" Lena said which taken Kara by surprise.

"My ass?"

"Yes. I swear I'll do it properly this time, please."

"O-okay, I guess."

"Yes! Thank you Kara. This means so much to me. I'll fuck you right." Kara sat on her hands and knees, preparing herself for the insertion when her a loud banging came at her apartment door. Kara used her x-ray vision to see who it was: a very anger Alex and... 

"The hell." Kara race off the bed and put on some pants. She went to the door to open it. In came a very steam, hotheaded Supergirl, she pushed pass Kara who was dumbstruck at seeing another kryptonian.

"Kara are you all right?" Alex hugged her. "Did she do anything?"

"Alex what's going on?" There came a crash and shouting from Kara's bedroom. She turned to see Lena being dragged across her floor.

"Come on Kara, I was just having a bit. It didn't mean nothin' honest to Rao. Let me go."

"No! I can't believe you would do this." 

"Hey! Let her go!" Kara stood to defend Lena when Alex stopped her.

"You may want to leave this alone, Kara. That's not Lena." 

"What?"

"It's true. Your Luthor is stuck in a meeting with Mr. Wayne." Supergirl chimed in.

"The Batman, mind you." Lena snickered.

"Shut it you. You're coming back with and we're getting married. Can't believe you got me looking for you on different earths" Kara was taken back by the sudden news.

"Married! But she cheated on you." Alex said.

"We have an open relationship. With people on  _our_ earth Lena!" She tap her on the head leaving a faint bruise. "I'm sorry for the hassle, tell your Superman... sorry for the damage." Supergirl press her insignia, a portal open and in the duo walked, Lena shooting a wink at Kara's direction. It closed leaving a shock Kara and Alex.

Alex cleared her throat. "So, should I ask what transpired here?"

"Nothing." Kara said quickly. "Nothing happen, she came on to me and I refuse her. We talk and that's that." Kara sped to her bedroom door, Alex heard the telltale sounds of cleaning evidence. Kara always did mutter aloud of why she did things she weren't suppose to. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very disappointed with myself in this. I really had something much better then this(bullshit)but for some reason my computer decided to play Skynet and I lost my original draft. In my frustration I ended up writing this short piece. Like I just jolted this down and post it. I'll be prepared next, which better not be a next. Once again I'm sorry if this didn't compare to First Time.


End file.
